Dinner for one  Abbys 90 Geburtstag
by FrediAnn
Summary: Es ist Silvester, und Vance bat mich mit den Ermittlern erneut ein Bühnenstück auf zu führen. unsere Wahl traf natürlich Dinner for one. Dieses Ist die  Fortsetzung von Like Schillerstraße. Ja, plötzliche Ideen sind Super. viel Spaß


**Dinner for one – Abbys 90 Geburtstag**

**Es war kurz vor Silvester, als Mich Vance bittete mit dem Team von Special Agent Gibbs ein neues Theaterstück für die Silvesterfeier ein zu Studieren. Es Überraschte mich, das Besonders Gibbs davon angetan war, bei einem Bühnenstück mit zu spielen. Eigentlich waren nur Gibbs und Abby davon Angetan. Die anderen wollten wenn, dann nur für Requisiten und sonstige Sachen sorgen. Was wir für ein Stück aufführen wollten war schnell Klar. Es sollte ein Klassiker sein, der extra für die Familien der Agenten, so wie auch den Freunden (was wir bis zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wussten, also auch den Agenten von Fornells Team) entstaupt werden sollte. Es Sollte Dinner for one werden. Es gibt wirklich niemanden auf der Welt, den wir kannten, der nicht über diesen Sketsch lacht. Sogar die Grimmigsten Persönlichkeiten (Gibbs also eingeschlossen) konnten sich zu weilen ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Abby sollte also die Rolle der Miss Sophie übernehmen, und unser Boss, ganz der Gentleman, Wollte den Part des Butler James übernehmen. Der Rest des Teams kümmerte sich um die Requisiten, (Danke noch mal an Ducky, der uns mit einem Bärenfell aushelfen konnte) die Kleidung, das Essen und am wichtigsten die Getränke. Wobei wir achteten, das es kein Alkohol gab, da wir nicht Wollten, das 'unser' James mit einer Alkoholvergiftung im Krankenhaus Landet. Ziva hatte sich für das Make-up gemeldet, und Verpasste Abby mit viel Farbspray, eine Schöne Schneeweiße Haarpracht, die dann zu Rattenschwänzen geflochten wurden. Außerdem wurden ihr Falten aufgemalt. Unser James war im Gegensatz im Punkto Aussehen perfekt, hatte aber immer noch ein Paar Schwierigkeiten damit einen Besoffenen zu spielen. Da hörte ich des Öfteren solche Sätze wie, „Wie soll ich das Betonen" oder „Soll ich da schon stottern, oder so?" doch nach einer Woche bekamen wir das schon hin. Heute sollte also der große Abend sein. Die Bühne war mit einem schönen gedecktem Tisch ausgestattet, den wir aus Vance Büro klauen durften, mit einer kleinen Bar, einem Bärenfell, und an der Rückwand hingen Fotos vom Team. Ich Studierte noch einmal schnell den Text vom Vorsprecher durch, in Deutsch, wie im Original, die Englische Übersetzung hatten McGee und ich schon als Untertitel ausgearbeitet, der dann wie bei Unserem ersten Bühnenstück von einem Fernseher den Zuschauern gezeigt werden sollte. Abby war wie immer Hibbelig, und sage und schreibe, Gibbs war nervös. Besonders in den letzten Minuten vor der Vorführung knetete er seine Hände so, das ich angst hatte, das er sie sich bricht. Und dann war der Große Moment da, und ich Betrat die Bühne.**

„Guten Abend meine Damen und Herren, es Freut mich sie zu unserem Bühnenstück Dinner for one begrüßen zu Können. Heute geht es um den 90. Geburtstag von Miss Abby, zu dem Sie all ihre Freunde Eingeladen hat. Leider ist es nun mal so, das all ihre Freunde Agenten waren, oder viel Älter. Wenn nicht sogar beides. So kommt es, das entweder alle schon lange verstorben sind, oder das die Frauen aus ihrem Früheren Team an Demenz erkrankt, ihren Geburtstag schlicht und Einfach vergessen haben, Genauso wie Mr. Tony, der in einem Altersheim in West Vegina sitzt. Alles in allem heißt das, das der Butler und Langjährige Freund Leroy Jethro Gibbs Junior die rollen ihrer Verstorbenen Freunde Aufleben muss. Ich wünsche ihnen Viel Spaß, und ein Frohes neues Jahr."

**Der Vorhang wurde hoch gezogen.**

Man sah Gibbs, wie er den Tisch zu ende deckte, und dann Richtung Bar ging, wobei er über Den Bärenkopf Stolperte. Dann drehte er sich um, weil er etwas Hörte. „Guten Abend, Miss Abby, Guten Abend." „Guten Abend, Leroy." er nahm sie am Arm, und Führte sie zum Tisch. „Sie sehen heute wieder Hinreißend aus, Miss Abby." „Ich fühle mich auch viel Besser als Heute Morgen Leroy." Meinte diese, als sie sich auf den Zurecht geschobenen Stuhl setzte. „Ich muss sagen, Sie haben den Tisch nach meinen Vorstellungen geschmückt." meinte Abby, und zeigte auf einen Totenschädel auf dem eine Kerze stand. „Sehr wohl Miss Abby, sehr wohl." „Sind denn alle gekommen?" „Natürlich, wie Immer!" „Wo sitzt denn Ihr Vater, Leroy Jethro Gibbs Senior?" „Hier Madam." Er stellte sich zu dem Stuhl auf der linken Seite von Miss Abby. „Tobias Fornell?" er wanderte einen Stuhl weiter, um ihr die gleiche Antwort zu geben. „Wo sitzt den Ducky?" er Zeigte auf den Stuhl gegenüber von dem von Fornell. „Und Tim?" Er zeigte auf den Stuhl links von Ducky, und rechts von Abby. „Danke Leroy, Bitte servieren sie die Suppe." „Ja wohl Miss, die Hühnersuppe." „Ich liebe Hühnersuppe." er Antwortete ganz leise „Ich weiß" und ging in Richtung Bar, wobei er Über das Bärenfell stolperte. Er Servierte ihr die Suppe. „Ich glaube ich nehme dazu einen Farisea." „Einen Farisea zur Hühnersuppe... Die gleiche Prozedur wie letztes Jahr Miss Abby?" „Die gleiche Prozedur wie jedes Jahr , Leroy." „ Die gleiche Prozedur wie jedes Jahr, Leroy ...Verdammt." Meinte er Leise, und stolperte wieder über den Kopf. Er holte den Farisea , und Abby fragte „Ist in ihm auch Starker Kaffee enthalten?" „Natürlich Miss Abby, natürlich." Meinte Gibbs, als er ihn Ein schüttete. Danach ging er zu Jedem Sitzplatz, und Schüttete dort auch noch welchen ein, wobei er sich Beim Ersten beugte, um irgendetwas ins Ohr geflüstert zu bekommen. „Jethro?"

„Alles gute zum Geburtstag Mein Mädchen." sagte Gibbs, und schüttete den Kaffee in sich hinein. „Tobias?" „Miss Abby, muss ich das sagen?" „Leroy, Bitte." „Ok, Skoll." Und schlug dabei auf die Tischplatte. Er drehte sich kurz zu Den Zuschauern, damit sie sein Schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sahen, bevor er auch dort den Kaffee in sich hinein schüttete. Dann ging er weiter zu Duckys Platz. „Alles Gute, alles Gute." Meinte er nun, und Trank auch diesen Kaffee. An McGees Platz angekommen meinte er nun: „Alles gute, meine Süße." der Echte McGee bekam deswegen rote Ohren, während Gibbs nun noch den letzten Kaffee Beseitigte. Er deckte die Suppe ab, und Fragte: „Hat die Suppe geschmeckt?" „Sehr lecker." dann ging er mit dem Geschirrstück zur Bar, wobei er wieder über das Bärenfell stolperte.

„Leroy, Ich möchte nun gerne vom Fisch Speisen." „Sehr wohl meine Liebe, Ich werde ihnen Sofort die Fischstäbchen bringen." Im Zuschauerraum war ein Leises Kichern zu vernehmen. Gibbs ging Über das Bärenfell, und stolperte erneut. Wobei man ein leises „Verdammt" hörte. Ich stupste McGee an, der Neben mir Saß. „Nun ist er wirklich gestolpert." „Woher willst du es den Wissen?" „Verdammt stand nicht im Text." Ein Lachen drang aus seiner Kehle.

„Was Möchten sie zum Fisch Trinken?" „Ich hätte gerne Caf-Pow mit Wodka." Gibbs drehte sich zu uns, und machte ein angeekeltes Gesicht. „Die gleiche Prozedur wie letztes Jahr, Miss Abby." Fragte er flehend. „Die gleiche Prozedur wie jedes Jahr, Leroy." Auf dem weg zur Bar, hörte man nur ein leises „Igitt." bevor der Butler wieder über den Kopf stolperte. Er schüttete jedem Ein, und stellte sich dann Hinter den platz seines 'Vaters' „Jethro?" „Alles gute zum Geburtstag mein lieblings- Goth." und schüttete den Caf-Pow in einem Schluck hinunter, nur, um danach ein Bisschen auf zu stoßen. „Fornell?" „Skoll" wieder schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch, um dann die Hand vor Schmerz zu schütteln. Er ging zu Duckys Platz, und war schon am schwanken. „Ducky?" „Ach, dein Geburtstag erinnert mich ein wenig an die Geburtstage von Meiner Mutter, und meiner Ur-großcousine Sophie, Damals war es Noch so das Damen..." „Ducky." „Ja, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, Alles Gute, du sollst 100 Jahre alt werden." Meinte Gibbs, bevor er sich die Nase zu hielt, um dieses Zeug runter zu Bekommen. Alle Lachten laut, Das war der Ducky, wie wir ihn alle Kennen. „Tim" „Du siehst Jünger aussss als andere Frauen in deinem Alter." er ging um Abby herum, und Hielt sich dabei an Ihrem Stuhl fest, der dabei Ins Wackeln kam. Ein Ohrenbetäubender Schrei schallte durch den Raum, bevor sie ganz Trocken meinte: „Och Leroy, der Fisch war fantastisch, so saftig." Meinte sie, als er den Fisch abdeckte. Er Klaute sich schnell ein Übrig gebliebenes Stück, als Abby nicht hinsah, und Meinte dann ganz Leise. „Sttttaub Trocken." Als er über das Bärenfell ging. Dieses Mal ohne zu stolpern, was ihn selber sehr verwunderte. „Nun würde Ich gerne Truthahn essen." „Ja Madam, Kommmmt sofort."

Er nahm die Chicken McNuggets, und Brachte sie an den Tisch, um Ihr sie dann als Truthahn zu servieren. Im Saal wurde das Kichern lauter, als Abby dann sagte: „Ein ganz schön mickriger Truthahn." „Was möchten sie denn dazuuu Trinken?" Fragte Gibbs, und Biss sich dann auf die Zunge. „Ach, einen Burbon" „wwwirklich die gleiche Prozzzzedur wie letztes Jahhhhr." „Leroy, Bitte, Wirklich!" „Na dann wohlbekommssss." er schüttete Jedem den Burbon ein, wobei er Bei 50 Prozent der Gläser etwas verschüttete. „Leroy?" „Prost." Meinte er, und Kippte sich den Burbon hinter die Binde. „Fornell?" „Skoll." Er wollte wieder auf den Tisch hauen, und traf ihn Dieses mal aber nicht. „ Ducky?" „Ach meine Liiiiebe, ich weiß gar nicht wassss ich sagen sooooll, ich sag einfach mal Prosssst." „Tim?" „Du Bist die Süßeste Verführung seit es Frauen gibt." Gibbs Knöpfte sich sein Jackett auf, weil ihm wahrscheinlich durch den vielen 'Alkohol' warm geworden war, bevor er den 'Truthahn abdeckte. Er Nahm Anlauf, und wollte über den Kopf des Bärenfells springen, was ihm aber misslang. Die McNuggets flogen im Hohen bogen davon, worauf er nur meinte: „Oh, Flying Birrrrds"

„Mi...mi...miss Abby, Möchten sie Obst?" „Gern Leroy, und dazu Jägermeister." „Jäggggermei, Jägermeiiiister? Die glllache przdu w les ja?" „Wie Bitte?" Die glllliche Prozdu wie lezt ja?" „Verdammt noch mal Leroy, Ja. Die gleiche Prozedur wie jedes Jahr." Er holte die große Flasche

Jägermeister, wobei er beim Hinweg über den Bärenkopf sprang, aber auf dem Rückweg Stolperte. Um dann Allen ein zu schütten, wobei er weniger traf als davor. „Jethro?" „Zum Wooooohl"

er machte einen Knicks, bevor er das Glas leer trank. „Fornell?" „Skoll" dieses mal ließ er das auf den Tisch hauen ganz sein, und schlürfte den Kräuterschnaps von der Untertasse. „Ducky?" „Hach meiiin Mädchen, iiiimer miit der Ruuuuuhe, ich bin doch kein D-Buuus." und ließ sich den Jägermeister die Kehle runter laufen. „Tim?" „Pppprost, meine Hübscheee" Meinte Gibbs nun, und griff nach der Vase, schmiss die Blumen, die in ihr waren einfach hinter sich, und Trank daraus, worauf er ein Trockenes „Ich weeeerde DiNozzo Kiiiillen" brachte. Die Zuschauer lachten laut los, und Tony fragte gespielt schmollend „Wieso das denn?" „Hach Leroy, die Party war wundervoll, aber nun Möchte ich ins Bett. Es ist ja schon Morgens um 14 Uhr." „Maaadam, waarten siie, ich helfffe iiihnen hohch." Er griff Abby unter die Arme und fragte dann: „Die gleiche Prozedur wiie Lezztes Jahr?" „Die gleiche Prozedur wie jedes Jahr Leroy." „Ohhh, ich werde meiiiin Bestes gebbben." Sprach er, und gab einer Rüstung, die in der Ecke stand eine Kopfnuss.

**Der Vorhang viel zu, und wir stellten uns in eine Reihe auf, um beim Nächsten aufgehen des Vorhangs zu verneigen. Als er dann wieder auf schwang wahren wir Überwältigt. Alle im Raum gaben uns ein ****Standing-ovation. Es wurde gejubelt und applaudiert. Und irgendwie Rührte es mich zu Tränen, als Vance im Schlepptau mit Cynthia im Schlepptau ankam, und Uns Mädels ein Blumenstrauß überreichte (Ich weiße Lilien, Abby schwarze Rosen) und Gibbs eine Flasche Burbon. **

„Hey Leute" Meinte Tony, und grinste. „Boss, warum willst du mich Killen?" Prompt bekam er eine Kopfnuss. „Tony frag nicht so Blöd." Ziva und Abby Lachten. „Du hast uns aber gut hin bekommen." Meinte Ducky, und drückte seinen Freund. „Ja, außer das ich nie beim Trinken Skoll sage." Meinte Fornell, der sich von Hinten an schlich, und mir damit einen riesigen schrecken einjagte. Ich gab ihm dafür einen eisigen blick. „Mensch, Mrs. Ann, sie haben sich aber ganz schön schnell hier eingelebt, sogar den Bösen blick haben sie schon drauf." auf einmal begann ein Tumult. Alle Zählten Rückwärts, bis ein allgemeines „Frohes neues Jahr." gerufen wurde. Wir umarmten uns, und erzählten uns gegenseitig noch ein Paar Geschichten, bis wir morgens um 6 Uhr endlich nach hause kamen. Mir fiel nur noch ein Satz ein, bevor ich einschlief. „Zum Glück haben wir morgen Frei."


End file.
